Ride the Devil's Road
by Elizabeth Moonstone
Summary: Le mal peut être attirant. Les gens mauvais peuvent être séduisants. Et même les gens bon ne sont pas infaillibles. Quel est le lien qui unit deux ennemis ? Peut il être brisé ? Harry suivra t il la Voie du Diable jusqu'au bout ? slash HPLV
1. Rubis

**C'est ma première fic de ce genre... Prions pour qu'elle soit un succès. C'est un slash même si le début n'en a pas l'air.**

1 : Rubis 

a) Battle without honor or humanity

Tout avait commencé le jour où…

Non, tout avait commencé le jour de la bataille finale entre les Mangemorts et l'Ordre du Phénix. Le jour de la confrontation entre les force du « bien » et celles du « mal ».

C'est peut-être pour cela que cette histoire est étrange, parce que la « fin » marque le commencement.

Tout devait se terminer ce jour là pour Harry mais il en a été décidé autrement.

Si ce n'était pas la fin, ça y ressemblait beaucoup pourtant. Presque tout dans le champ de vision de Harry était couvert de sang. Celui de ses amis comme de ses ennemis. Les cadavres s'amoncelaient sur le sol, des visages indéterminés étaient foulés au pied par les combattants encore debout.

Pourtant, même un enfant l'aurait deviné, l'Ordre du Phénix perdait.

Harry savait que c'était à lui de jouer. Que seul lui pouvait sauver la situation en éliminant Voldemort.

« Harry ! », hurla Hermione dans la mêlée.

L'absurdité de la situation saisit soudain Harry. Comment lui, un sorcier à peine diplômé, pouvait-il vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? C'était impossible, inimaginable !

Cependant, tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix croyaient en lui. Ils étaient certains que le Survivant et le pouvoir de l'amour vaincraient Voldemort, qu'Harry triompherait du mal encore une fois.

Mais cette fois n'avait rien à voir aux autres. L'Elu semblait avoir épuisé sa réserve de chance et la bataille finale était un désastre.

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal, aussi… faible. Ses amis mouraient, alors que lui, ne pouvait strictement rien pour eux. Les Mangemorts étaient toujours plus nombreux, et Voldemort en personne ne tarderait pas à faire son apparition.

_Je suis faible, je suis faible, je vais perdre... _

Et il entraînerait tout le monde dans sa chute.

Soudain, un éclair de douleur lui traversa le front.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres apparut enfin. Il était toujours aussi terrifiant, sa silhouette encapuchonnée évoquant la Mort elle-même, le regard de ses yeux rouges pétrifiant même les plus brave.

Harry essaya de le haïr mais il n'en avait plus la force. Il savait que Voldemort représentait le Mal et comme lui le Héros. Il se détestait de ne pouvoir le vaincre.

« On dirait que tu es seul, Harry Potter. »

Harry se retourna. Si il n'avait pas eu le regard fixé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il aurait pu remarquer que l'Ordre du Phénix n'était plus. Ses amis étaient morts sans adieux ; il n'avait plus personne à protéger désormais.

_A quoi bon essayer de sauver ma propre vie désormais ? _

_Il y a tellement, tellement pire que la mort, Voldemort. _

_Mais je me relèverai et je me battrai contre toi. Je ne rejoindrai pas ceux que j'aime avant d'avoir essayé. Je ne mourrai pas comme un lâche. _

« C'est à moi de décider comment tu mourras, Potter. », dit Voldemort d'une voix douce.

C'est ainsi qu'au milieu des corps de son presque frère Ron, de sa meilleure amie Hermione et de sa bien aimée Ginny, le destin d'Harry Potter changea du tout au tout.

§§§§

b) Nevermore

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, sa première surprise fut d'être encore en vie. Contre tout attente, Voldemort ne l'avait pas tué. Il ne l'avait même pas fait jeter dans une geôle puante. La pièce dans lequel il se trouvait était une cellule au confort certes spartiate mais loin de l'idée qu'on se fait d'une oubliette.

On ne le torturait pas, mais les jours étaient bien longs, et il ne cessait de penser à ses amis, sans toutefois complètement réaliser leur morts, cela étant lié à cette impossibilité de savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Il supposait, bien évidemment, que Voldemort s'emparait lentement du pouvoir après son cuisant échec.

Il essaya de mémoriser le nombre de repas qu'on lui servait pour garder une notion du temps, mais bientôt, il en perdit totalement le compte.

Un jour, enfin, deux Mangemorts l'escortèrent au dehors et l'amenèrent dans la pièce où se déroulaient les réunions entre Voldemort et ses serviteurs, en le laissant toutefois à l'écart de leur cercle.

Ce n'était pas le premier meeting des Mangemorts auquel Harry assistait mais lors de celui du cimetière de Little Angleton pour la résurrection de Voldemort, il était bien trop terrifié et avait bien trop mal pour garder la tête froide.

Cette fois-ci, il pouvait avoir un regard objectif sur la situation. Après sa longue isolation, il ne désirait plus que connaître enfin son destin. Il ne supporterait plus de devoir encore passer des semaines interminables allongé sur le lit dur et inconfortable de sa cellule, la tête vide, les yeux grands ouverts.

Les Mangemorts étaient nerveux, et cela se voyait. Des murmures agitaient le cercle.

Puis Voldemort parla et tous se turent. Tout en parcourant le rang de ses suiveurs, il prononça un grand discours qui ne fut interrompu par personne.

Ce n'était pas la peur qui régnait en ce moment-là : les Mangemorts étaient simplement tous fascinés par l'éloquence de leur maître.

Harry buvait ses paroles lui aussi. Le charisme qui se dégageait de Voldemort l'avait maintenu sous le charme pendant le temps qu'avait duré son discours.

_Ca ne m'arrivera plus_, se promit-il. _Plus jamais. _

Cependant, quand il releva les yeux vers Voldemort, leur regard se croisèrent.

Harry fut troublé par la profondeur de ce regard rubis et détourna rapidement le sien. La confusion l'envahissait, ainsi qu'une vague honte à l'idée d'avoir pu trouver Voldemort fascinant.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir car le cercle de Mangemorts se brisa et son voisin le plus proche l'emmena en lui glissant :

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres veut vous voir en privée. »


	2. Améthyste

**J'ai oublié de dire précédemment que cette fic est dédié à tous les membres du forum Tom-Diaries, avec toute mon affection.**

**Vous pourrez trouver les réponses aux reviews sur mon blog.**

**Ce chapitres est construit sur la superstition que le vin dans une coupe d'améthyste ne provoque pas l'ivresse.**

2 : Améthyste 

Harry fut amené à une salle particulièrement majestueuse. Ses murs était fait de pierre taillés. On se serait cru dans un château fort. La salle était presque totalement occupé par une superbe table en acajou massif. Une extrémité de la table était couverte d'un véritable festin, une avalanche de mets plus raffinés les uns que les autres. A l'autre extrémité, sur un fauteuil de bois sculpté dont les pieds figurait des serpents, était assis Lord Voldemort.

Harry était totalement pétrifié. Comme il n'y avait pas d'autres sièges dans la pièce que le fauteuil qu'occupait Voldemort et que la chaise de bois dur était placé devant les plats, il supposait que le repas lui était destiné. A moins qu'il ne doive rester debout. C'était peut-être une nouvelle torture élaborée par Voldemort : l'obliger à mourir de faim devant de la nourriture ? Dans ce cas, cela prendrait longtemps car son estomac était tellement noué qu'il ne sentait rien capable d'avaler.

« Mais assieds toi, Potter, et mange. »

La solution de la torture tombait à l'eau. Harry s'assit prudemment sur la chaise, se réjouissant mentalement de se tenir aussi loin que possible du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux vers lui de peur de croiser son regard.

Pourquoi prenait-on la peine de lui servir un tel festin ? Jusqu'alors, ses rapports avec Voldemort n'avait pas été d'une extrême civilité.

Soudain, une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit.

_Le dernier repas du condamné…_

Cet entrevue sonnerait probablement le glas de son existence. Alors autant faire bonne chair. Et puis, il était stupide de rester ainsi les bras ballants. Il devait faire quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'occuper ses mains.

Harry se servit donc d'un peu de tout en veillant à ne pas se rendre ridicule. Il sentait que Voldemort le couvait du regard. Bientôt, le silence se fit oppressant. Mais il n'était pas question pour Harry d'essayer d'entamer une conversation avec Voldemort.

_De quoi pourrais-je bien parler avec un mage noir ? Excusez moi, Milord, est-ce que votre gigantesque serpent n'a pas fait une jaunisse des écailles récemment ? _

_J'ai entendu parler d'un endroit charmant où l'on torturait à volonté, ça vous intéresse ?_

Harry était peut-être un peu pompette. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la nature de la boisson qui remplissait son verre, qui ne se vidait jamais. Jolie coupe d'ailleurs, elle semblait être faite en améthyste. Si ce qu'il buvait était de l'alcool, cela n'y ressemblait pas, à moins bien sur que ce soit de l'alcool sorcier, dans ce cas, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Harry avait gardé un souvenir impérissable de sa première Bièraubeurre alors qu'il avait toujours détester la bière Moldue.

Quoiqu'il en soit, la breuvage était agréablement rafraîchissant et Harry en but à larges gorgés. Au fond de lui, il espérait même secrètement que la boisson soit légèrement alcoolisée. Cela lui ferait peut-être oublié la présence de Voldemort.

Vint bien sûr la moment où il ne put plus avaler une seule bouchée. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre en silence que Voldemort se décide à parler.

« Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi tu es encore en vie, Potter. »

_Ca m'a effleuré l'esprit, c'est vrai._

Mais il ne formula aucun réponse, conscient de l'insolence de sa pensée.

« Je veux parler la nature du lien qui nous unit. »

Harry frissonna. C'était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Il était en sursis mais combien de temps faudrait-il à Voldemort pour percer tous les secrets de la cicatrice ?

« Pour te donner une idée de mes déductions, j'ai compris que la douleur de ta cicatrice n'était pas seulement lié à mes émotions mais aussi aux tiennes. Quand j'étais à proximité ou en colère, elle te faisait horriblement souffrir car tu me redoutais, moi et mes colères. Alors que là, je suppose que tu n'as plus mal. »

C'était vrai. Alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que Voldemort, la douleur aurait du être intolérable.

« Mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé la solution à mon problème… Le lien qui nous unit a été par la mort et dans la mort, il ne se brisera pas. Ce qui signifie que si l'un de nous deux venait à mourir, il resterait lié à l'autre d'une certaine façon. »

Harry venait de comprendre. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il vivait encore : il n'était qu'un boulet au pied de Voldemort, une croûte qu'il attendait impatiemment de pouvoir arracher. Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry se sentait un peu humilié d'être réduit à ça. Il pensait au moins avoir un peu plus d'importance aux yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Tant que je n'aurais pas élucider ce problème, tu resteras vivant. Maintenant regarde moi, Potter. »

C'était ce que craignait Harry. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il leva les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Voldemort. La même impression que la première fois l'envahit mais elle n'avait plus rien de fugace.

Que de pouvoir réuni en une seule personne !

Que d'intelligence dans ce regard ! Que de séduction dans cette voix, qui, de terrible, pouvait se faire plus douce que le velours !

Harry eut soudain une envie totalement brutale et irrationnelle de se jeter au pied de cet homme, de le supplier tout bas de lui enseigner son savoir, de lui apprendre ses secrets, de le laisser approcher ne serait-ce que peu de cet aura incroyable qu'il portait en son sein…

Alors qu'il le regardait, Harry avait l'impression que Voldemort pourrait apprendre, d'un seul coup d'œil, tous les secrets de son âme, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il les aurait offert à son regard plusieurs fois si il l'avait fallu, ne serait-ce que pour retenir un instant de plus ses yeux dans les siens.

Si Harry avait été passionné de poésie française, quelque vers de Baudelaire lui seraient revenus à l'esprit :

_Viens tu du ciel profond ou sors-tu de l'abîme,_

_Ô beauté ? ton regard, infernal et divin, _

_Vers confusément le bienfait et le crime, _

_Et l'on peut pour cela te comparer au vin._

_Tu contiens dans ton œil le couchant et l'aurore ; _

_Tu répands des parfums comme un soir orageux : _

_Tes baisers sont un philtre et ta bouche une amphore_

_Qui font le héros lâche et l'enfant courageux._

Voldemort, souriant, détourna le regard. L'émotion quitta Harry aussi vite qu'elle était venue, le laissant pantelant et honteux. Comment avait-il pu penser des choses pareilles ? Ne serait-ce qu'envisager de se rapprocher de Voldemort ? Il n'avait pas le droit de l'admirer, pas le droit d'être fasciné par lui. Il était Harry Potter. Et pourtant, quand il l'avait regardé dans les yeux, il s'était senti comme le poète, sous un regard infernal et divin, lâche alors qu'il était censé être un héros.

Il devait forcément y avoir un explication !

Soudain, la coupe d'améthyste lui revint en mémoire. Mais bien sûr ! La boisson qu'on lui avait servi devait être alcoolisé, et même un peu hallucinatoire ! Pas étonnant qu'il se mette à dérailler !

Cette explication simpliste lui suffisait car elle le disculpait quelque peu...

Voldemort s'était levé sans bruit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir la porte, il se retourna vers Harry et lui dit comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées :

« Quelque soit la boisson, si elle est bue dans un coupe d'améthyste, elle ne provoquera jamais l'ivresse. »

Harry aurait donné très cher pour pouvoir affirmer qu'il avait menti !


	3. Eméraude

3 : Emeraude

a) The true meanings of the prophecy

Quand Voldemort avait laissé la vie sauve à Harry Potter, il s'attendait à découvrir beaucoup de choses mais assurément pas celle-là !

Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait épargné son grand ennemi, ce n'était pas par plaisir, du moins pas au début.

Il avait fait une grosse erreur en laissant à la mère d'Harry l'opportunité de le défendre, et cet incident de parcours n'avait eu cesse de le poursuivre depuis lors.

Désormais, lui et le Survivant étaient intimement lié par la magie ancestrale née du sacrifice de Lily Potter pour son fils. Il avait d'abord pensé que tuer lui-même Harry Potter suffirait à briser le lien tout en craignant que cela ne suffise pas.

Et la fin de la prophétie avait confirmé ses craintes…

Il avait réussi à en lire la totalité dans l'esprit de Harry, et il en avait analysé les termes. L'un d'eux avait particulièrement attiré son attention : _« et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_

_« Aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit »_ est une formulation incroyablement forte. Elle dit clairement que les deux personnes ne peuvent endurer la simple existence de l'autre.

Cela laissait supposer à Voldemort que le lien qui le reliait à Harry Potter était plus fort que prévu. Ils partageaient leurs pensées et leurs émotions.

Toute sa vie, Potter serait assailli par les pensées et les sentiments de Voldemort, car incapable de fermer son esprit, et à l'inverse, Voldemort pourrait accéder quand il le voulait aux sentiments et aux pensées d'Harry Potter grâce à son talent pour la legilimancie.

Jusque là, il pouvait se servir du lien à son avantage, bien qu'un tel lien entre lui et son pire ennemi soit un danger constant.

La prophétie disait simplement que ce lien causerait la mort de l'un par la main de l'autre.

Ainsi Potter le tuerait pour être libéré de lui et pouvoir vivre en paix et il tuerait Potter pour être libéré de l'impression d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête en permanence.

Mais la prophétie ne disait pas que ce lien serait brisé à la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Et Voldemort craignait qu'être lié avec un esprit d'entre les morts soient beaucoup moins avantageux qu'être lié avec un autre être vivant.

Sa crainte suprême était qu'il est mésestimé la nature du lien entre Potter et lui et qu'en plus de leurs pensées et de leurs émotions, ils doivent partager un même destin.

Il fallait que Potter reste en vie le temps qu'il sache en toute sécurité la force et la nature du lien qui les unissait et comment le briser sans danger pour lui-même. Il avait une première fois agi inconsidérément, emporté par le désir de tuer Potter, et sous-estimé le pouvoir de l'ancienne magie, qui lie les destins ensemble. Il ne ferait pas deux fois la même erreur.

b) Parce que nous sommes liés…

Ainsi, par prudence, il avait fait simplement fait emprisonner Potter. Il s'était introduit dans son esprit, non pas pour le manipuler, mais pour découvrir des informations utiles comme la fin de la prophétie.

S'il lui avait finalement révélé ses intentions à son égard, c'est parce qu'il sentait que si Harry restait encore des semaines dans l'ignorance, sans voir personne, il deviendrait sans doute à demi fou, or Voldemort avait besoin d'un Harry en parfaite santé mentale.

Voldemort trouvait le Survivant déconcertant. Il s'était attendu à un jeune homme remplis de courage et de fierté, qui ne cesserait de le défier, comme lors des brefs contacts qu'il avait eus avec lui. Il avait trouvé une personne charmée par ses discours, pliant sous son regard…

Voldemort se dit, qu'après tout, il avait peut-être surestimé son ennemi pour une fois. Harry Potter n'était qu'un simple être humain. Après la mort de tous ses êtres chers, il était totalement effondré et attendait la Mort en la personne du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'était même plus un ennemi pour Harry, juste un bourreau qu'on ne peut faire qu'observer.

Harry avait observé… et il avait vu son pouvoir, sa force et son _charme_.

Quand il avait croisé son regard pour la première fois à la réunion des Mangemorts, ça avait été son intuition. Au cours du déjeuner avec Harry, il avait voulu vérifier cette impression en sondant son regard.

Il en avait vu largement assez. C'était comme si le regard émeraude de Potter lui déclarait sans ambages toute l'admiration qu'il avait pour lui, toute l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour sa personnalité.

Jamais Voldemort n'avait pensé qu'il pourrait à ce point susciter la passion chez l'un de ses ennemis. C'était totalement nouveau…

Et cela fascinait Voldemort.

Surtout à cause du fait qu'il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Beaucoup de Mangemorts avait été attiré par son pouvoir, par son charisme. C'était normal, leur cœur était aisément corruptible, attiré par le mal. Mais Potter le bon, Potter au cœur pur, Potter, le chevalier blanc avait été prêt de se jeter à ses pieds !

Si on y réfléchissait, c'était presque risible.

Cependant, quelque chose troublait Voldemort. Il lui semblait qu'Harry ne l'avait pas simplement vu, qu'il avait perçu son aura, sa nature profonde. Une autre surprise que lui réservait ce maudit lien ?

Sur le moment, il s'était surtout senti flatté. Comme tous les méchants, Voldemort était sensible aux compliments, surtout quand ils étaient sincères (et avec des Mangemorts aussi veules les uns que les autres, ce n'est pas toujours le cas).

Il avait plus apprécié encore la honte de Harry quand son accès de fascination l'avait quitté. Evidemment, le Survivant s'interdisait d'avoir de genre de pensées impies… C'était franchement amusant de voir son cœur pur se débattre avec des pensées impures…

Si drôle et pathétique…

Et voilà Voldemort venait d'avoir une idée particulièrement cruelle. Or Voldemort ne résiste jamais à réaliser un coup particulièrement tordue quand il en a l'occasion.

En pensant une dernière fois aux yeux vert remplis de désir de Potter, le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à réfléchir à comment parvenir à ses fins…


	4. Obsidienne

4 : Obsidienne

Rien n'avait vraiment changé depuis le repas de Harry avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il s'était simplement vu accordé un tout petit plus de liberté. Il n'était plus forcé d'être cloîtré dans sa chambre et pouvait sortir dans l'arrière cour.

Là non plus, il n'y avait pas grand chose à regarder. L'arrière cour était une vaste cercle de gravier qui crissaient sous les pas de Harry. Les quelques arbustes autour étaient dépourvus de feuilles. Il ne gelait pas, tout simplement car il n'y avait rien à geler. Le temps était sec et glacial. Un vent coulis faisait sans arrêt frissonner Harry sous ses vêtements.

L'élément le plus marquant de ce paysage désolé était les hautes murailles qui séparaient le jardin du monde extérieur. Harry n'était pas assez fou pour essayer de les franchir. Les enchantements qui protégeaient ses murs devaient être bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse les briser, même avec sa baguette magique. Ils pourraient peut-être essayer de passer en dessous, mais la terre était aussi dure que de la pierre et Harry n'avait rien pour creuser, de plus, Voldemort avait sans doute paré à cette éventualité.

Harry n'aimait pas penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il préférait même penser à ses amis morts. Cela le rendait triste, mais la tristesse, tout en étant une souffrance, est aussi extrêmement saine. Avant ses sentiments à l'égard de Voldemort étaient tout aussi simples : une juste colère, une haine mesurée, suffisante pour vouloir le tuer mais pas assez pour qu'il abandonne tout et voue sa vie à la vengeance.

Cependant, depuis qu'il avait été capturé, ces sentiments si pratiques avaient changés. Il ne parvenait plus à être en colère, à haïr… Harry était un homme à terre. Bien sûr, il était toujours révolté par les idéaux de Voldemort mais désormais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était plus son ennemi. Tout simplement parce qu'il avait échoué à le tuer et que désormais, il était son prisonnier, totalement impuissant face à lui. A quoi bon hurler de colère, le maudire ? Ca ne servirait à rien. Quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu haïr Voldemort justement à cause de cette impuissance mais Harry n'était pas comme ça. Voldemort n'était pas responsable de son propre échec et Harry n'était pas quelqu'un d'haineux par nature.

A la place de sa haine et sa colère envers Voldemort, du temps où il pouvait encore prétendre l'affronter, il y avait un gouffre noir et effrayant qu'il n'osait pas explorer, pas une gouffre vide, un mélange de sentiments, où il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver. Parmi les choses qu'il avait identifié avec effroi, se trouvait une vague attirance, une admiration qu'il n'avait pas voulu. Et à chaque fois qu'il repensait aux yeux rouges de Voldemort, la culpabilité et la honte lui rongeait le cœur ainsi qu'une envie encore plus dérangeante que toute sa honte et sa culpabilité réunies, celle de revoir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, même si il savait pertinemment qu'une nouvelle entrevue rajouterait un peu plus de honte et de culpabilité.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il allait dans l'arrière cour. Sans doute, parce que l'atmosphère de sa chambre, vue et revue cent fois, lui était insupportable. Ou parce que le vent coulis, tout en le frigorifiant, lui apportait tout ce qu'il avait du monde extérieur, un peu d'oxygène et l'illusion que le vent charriait des odeurs. Harry aspirait à quitter sa prison. Il avait l'impression de changer ici, et ses changements lui semblaient détestable. Mais, se disait-il avec tristesse, même si il parvenait à quitter cet endroit, personne ne l'attendait là-bas et c'était sans doute un monde en train de céder à Voldemort qu'il retrouverait, sans qu'il puisse rien y faire. Les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix morts, il était tristement inutile.

Harry s'apprêtait à rentrer, le moral plus bas que jamais. Il faisait encore plus froid en soirée.

Soudain, Harry vit une silhouette qui s'avançait. Le Survivant cligna des yeux. Personne ne l'avait jamais abordé jusqu'ici.

C'était un homme mais Harry ne pouvait pas en savoir plus car il ne voyait que sa silhouette en contre-jour. Ce ne fut que quand l'homme et lui furent à moins de 5 mètres l'un de l'autre qu'Harry vit son visage.

Sa peau était pâle, rendu encore plus blanche par l'omniprésence du noir tout autour d'elle. Les cheveux était toujours d'un noir de jais, aussi long que la dernière fois qu'Harry l'avait vu dans la Pensine. Les traits étaient parfaitement réguliers, les lèvres rosées formait une courbe délicate qu'Harry eut du mal à quitter du regard…

Il ne s'arracha à ce piège que pour tomber dans un autre encore plus redoutable. Les yeux d'Harry se perdirent dans les siens et aussitôt, un vieux souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

Harry se souvint d'un cours de sciences, alors qu'il était encore dans la même école que Dudley. Leur professeur avait apporté différentes pierres pour illustrer la leçon de géologie. Avant que son cousin ne lui arrache des mains, il avait pu tenir pendant quelques minutes un éclat d'obsidienne. L'enseignante, qui l'aimait bien, lui avait expliqué que cette roche volcanique était entouré d'anciennes superstitions, comme celle d'être fait de glace et de feu. En effet, jamais Harry n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi noir, et il fut vite fasciné par le fait, que malgré sa couleur, elle n'absorbait pas complètement la lumière. Quand il regardait la pierre, Harry ne ressentait pas un vide angoissant mais plutôt l'impression d'avoir plongé le regard dans de l'ombre à l'état solide.

Les yeux de Voldemort était exactement comme cela. D'un noir absolu mais pas vide et froid comme ceux de Rogue. Ils étaient à la fois aussi imperturbable que la glace mais remplis d'une étrange chaleur comme si un feu brûlait derrière les prunelles, et Harry savait que ce feu était la personnalité de Voldemort, c'était son intelligence, son pouvoir, son orgueil qui flamboyait derrière son regard.

Harry se doutait qu'il devait avoir l'air idiot à regarder Voldemort aussi fixement. Mais il était totalement impossible pour lui de cesser de le regarder. Il se sentait comme sous l'emprise d'une Vélane, en encore pire cependant car quand une de ces créatures passait, il perdait complètement le sens de la réalité, alors que là, face à son pire ennemi, il avait totalement conscience de tomber sous le charme. Et c'était ça le pire.

Mais pourquoi réagissait-il comme ça ? Il avait déjà vu le visage de Tom Jedusor pourtant et ce ne lui avait pas fait cet effet là ! La réponse s'imposa rapidement à son esprit. La beauté de Tom Jedusor était vide. Mais ce n'était pas Tom Jedusor qu'il avait devant lui. C'était Lord Voldemort. Et il savait au fond de lui qu'il ne pouvait y avoir plus grande différence au monde.

Aussitôt, une nouvelle masse de honte et de culpabilité lui tomba dessus.

Voldemort parla d'une voix douce (peut-être voulait-il abréger ses souffrances ou le sortir de son hébétude ?), celle de quelqu'un qui sait qu'il n'a pas besoin d'élever la voix pour se faire entendre :

« Je dois te parler, Potter. Ca te dirait une petite partie d'échec ? »

Harry savait qu'il aurait été plus poli de répondre mais de toute façon, avait-il vraiment le choix ? La voix de Voldemort l'avait fait sortir de sa transe mais il n'était pas encore de sûr de pouvoir parler sans se rendre ridicule. Mieux valait ne rien dire et suivre le seigneur des ténèbres à l'intérieur.


	5. Cristal de roche et morion

5 : Cristal de roche et morion

Voldemort marchait sans se presser et en restant quelques pas derrière, Harry eut le loisir d'observer un peu un endroit duquel il ne connaissait que quelques pièces et le jardin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait où il allait et il conduisit Harry à travers une enfilade de couloir qui se ressemblait tous. Il n'y avait pas de repères visuels, rien auquel on puisse se raccrocher pour retrouver son chemin. Harry aurait parié que la maison était très vaste et un véritable labyrinthe. Il se demandait comment Voldemort faisait pour se repérer.

Enfin, à la énième porte, Voldemort s'arrêta. Ils étaient arrivés.

La pièce sur laquelle la porte débouchait était un salon meublé avec un luxe de bon goût. Contre le mur de droite était poussé un canapé de cuir noir, contre celui de gauche, deux fauteuils du même cuir lui faisait face. Au centre de la pièce, le plancher était recouvert d'un tapis vert émeraude qui semblait doux au pied. Le mur du fond était occupé par une grande cheminée dans laquelle brûlait un bon feu.

Mais Voldemort emmena Harry à l'opposé de la pièce, meublée plus sobrement de deux chaises et d'une petite table recouvert d'un échiquier.

Mais quelle échiquier ! Les pièces d'échec ne ressemblait à rien de ce que Harry avait vu avant. Pour un jeu d'échec de prix, on se serait plutôt attendu à des statuettes ultra-réalistes dans un matériau tendre et facile à sculpter. Au contraire, les pièces n'avait que vaguement la forme d'une tour ou d'un cheval. Ce n'était que d'énormes gemmes facettés en taille fantaisie. Harry ne savait pas de quelle pierre il s'agissait mais les pièces blanches étaient transparentes comme du givre et les pièces noires ressemblaient à de la fumée figée dans de la glace.

L'objet était très beau, pourtant quelque chose gênait Harry…

« Les pièces blanches sont en cristal de roche et les noirs en morion. Ce sont deux variétés de quartz, expliqua Voldemort sans qu'Harry en fasse la demande. Et ce ne sont pas des échecs version sorcier ; les pièces enchantés m'agacent. »

C'était donc ça que Harry avait trouvé étrange ! Mais il se réjouit de la présence de ces échecs normaux dans une maison de sorcier, lui non plus n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les pièces animés par la magie qui ne cessait de lui donner des conseils et de contester ses ordres.

Il s'assirent. Comme de juste, Harry se retrouva avec les blancs et Voldemort avec les noirs.

« Je suis très content de cette partie. Je ne peux jamais jouer avec mes Mangemorts car ils font toujours exprès de perdre pour ne pas me déplaire. », dit Voldemort d'un ton joyeux.

Si quelqu'un ignorant tout de Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort avaient vu cette scène, il aurait cru avoir affaire à deux vieux amis jouant aux échecs. Mais n'importe qui en connaissant le contexte aurait trouvé le ton de Voldemort incongru, le principal intéressé, Harry Potter, en premier.

De toute façon, pensait Harry en se concentrant sur le fond des paroles de Voldemort plutôt que sur la forme, il n'avait jamais été très fort aux échecs. Même si il s'efforçait de gagner, il était fort probable qu'il perde, surtout face à Voldemort, qui devait si connaître en stratégie.

« Les blancs jouent toujours en premier. »

Harry avança de deux cases un pion blanc. Les pièces étaient étrangement lourdes.

Pendant un moment, ils jouèrent sans un mot jusqu'à ce que Voldemort rompt le silence :

« De toute façon, on aura le temps de faire la revanche. »

Harry ne répondit rien mais pour la première fois, son visage exprima la surprise. Il espéra mentalement que Voldemort n'avait pas vu son tressaillement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne devait pas deviner l'intérêt qu'il portait à la question.

Voldemort continua toujours sur le même ton amical, auquel se rajoutait une note pensive :

« J'ai bien réfléchi à notre « lien » et je pense que ses implications sont bien plus complexes et profondes que je ne l'aurais pensé en premier lieu. Je vais devoir l'étudier de façon plus poussée. », expliqua t-il.

Il lança à Harry un regard long, clair et calculateur pour jauger sa réaction avant de dire :

« Il va falloir qu'on se voit souvent, très souvent. »

Harry sentit une bouffée de bonheur l'envahir. Il évita le regard de Voldemort pour ne se laisser piéger par lui et tenta désespérément de réprimer sa honteuse euphorie pour présenter au Seigneur des Ténèbres un visage impassible. Hélas il avait trop vite fui les yeux de Voldemort pour être véritablement innocent et il n'arrivait pas ni à cacher le tremblement de sa main droite qui serrait frénétiquement le bord de sa chaise, ni à arrêter le cours frénétique de ses pensées.

Voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Presque tous les jours… Ca signifiait briser sa solitude et ça n'importe qui en aurait été content. Mais il y avait plus que le simple fait d'avoir de la compagnie… Après tout, il avait passé 11 ans de sa vie dans une maison où on ne lui adressait presque jamais la parole et où il passait la plupart de ses journées cloîtré dans un placard.

Si il était aussi content, c'était parce que c'était Voldemort qu'il verrait… Depuis qu'il avait été fait prisonnier, les choses prenaient vraiment un cours qu'il ne maîtrisait pas, mais alors pas du tout ! Et tout ça, c'était encore de la faute de Voldemort ! Non content d'avoir tué ses amis, de l'avoir enfermé, il allait le voir tous les jours pour augmenter son…

Augmenter son quoi au fait ?

Harry ferma les yeux et chassa cette question de cette pensée. Mieux valait en vouloir à Voldemort. Quelle que ce soit ses sentiments à son égard, il en était le responsable.

Pour la première fois, Harry parla, et il y avait de la colère dans sa voix :

« Vous parlez comme si ça me plaisait ! Mais moi, je n'ai pas du tout envie de vous voir, moi, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour ne pas être avec vous en ce moment ! »

Voldemort eut un petit rire et répondit, tout en poussant son cavalier :

« Tu parles comme si tu niais quelque chose. Mais moi, je n'ai jamais supposé que ma présence te plaisait ! Pourquoi, c'est le cas ? »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et rougit. Encore une fois, il avait parlé trop vite. Pour se redonner une contenance, il avança une pièce sans trop faire attention au jeu.

La partie approchait de sa fin. Alors qu'il prenait une des dernières pièces, la main d'Harry effleura celle de Voldemort qui laissait sa main vagabonder au dessus des pièces à cette endroit là. Elle était douce et chaude. Ce contact brisa la concentration qui restait à Harry. Il retira vivement sa main et la frotta contre le dos de sa robe de sorcier, essayant d'effacer toute trace de la peau de Voldemort.

Voldemort arrêta sa main sur sa reine, la déplaça de deux cases et dit avec un sourire :

« Echec et math, Harry. »

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait Harry.


	6. Quartz

**La quartz est le composant de beaucoup de montres, d'où le titre de ce chapitre où Harry court contre une horloge.**

6 : Quartz

C'est ainsi que commença l'étrange amitié entre Harry Potter et Lord Voldemort. Une relation qu'Harry aurait cru inimaginable (impensable même !) quelques mois auparavant. Fraterniser avec le meurtrier de ses parents et de ses amis lui faisaient honte à tel point qu'il rougirait presque rien qu'en repensant à l'époque de Poudlard face au charmant visage de Voldemort.

Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Les nazis ont déjà expérimenté les effets de l'extrême solitude. Un être humain, confiné dans une pièce toujours semblable, sans la moindre occupation, sans voir le moindre visage humain et qui voit ses journées s'écouler dans la monotonie la plus complète a toutes les chances de devenir fou plus ou moins rapidement. Harry ne tenait pas à en faire l'expérience. Son seul moyen de contrarier Voldemort aurait été de refuser de lui dire un mot ou même de le regarder mais il aurait alors suffi au Seigneur des Ténèbres de le laisser mijoter dans son jus pendant quelques semaines pour que l'envie de briser sa solitude soit trop fort et qu'il sorte de son mutisme. Ou alors si Voldemort était pressé, il l'aurait forcé à parler à l'aide d'une potion ou de l'Imperium.

Harry se répétait ces raisons chaque jour comme pour se justifier à sa propre conscience. Pourquoi en éprouvait-il le besoin ? Il savait qu'elles étaient bonnes et justifiés. Ses amis l'aurait compris, il en était sûr. Alors pourquoi ? En fait, ils n'arrivaient pas à se persuader que ses entrevues avec Voldemort étaient parfaitement innocentes, et que ses raisons bonnes et justes étaient les seules pour lesquelles il ne « boudait » pas Voldemort.

Pourquoi je tremble quand je le touche ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder ?

Ca ne serait jamais une amitié normale mais ça commençait vraiment à devenir trop bizarre. Ses sentiments… La honte et la culpabilité toujours, et aussi un plaisir étrange et furtif (un avant-goût d'un plaisir interdit peut-être ?) qui le traversaient tour à tour dans un étrange ballet qui occupaient toutes ses pensées, lui donnant presque le vertige.

Harry en voulait toujours à Voldemort qui, il en avait l'impression, faisait tout pour le troubler. Tout d'abord, il quittait toujours Harry avant neuf heures du soir. C'était peut-être parfaitement négligeable comme détail mais, sans qu'il sache pourquoi, c'était ça qui l'énervait le plus. Ca le « frustrait »… voilà c'était le mot ! Comme si la nuit venue, il devenait indésirable. Le désagréable bruit de l'horloge sonnant neuf heures et qui signait invariablement la fin de l'entrevue l'agaçait plus que tout au monde !

Voldemort venait tous les jours et restait pour une durée qui pouvait aller d'une heure à toute l'après-midi. Ils parlaient, ils jouaient aux échecs, ils mangeaient parfois ensemble. En tout cas, Harry ne s'ennuyait jamais. Voldemort était quelqu'un de véritablement passionnant. Il connaissait énormément de choses sur des sujets très différents qui allaient de la poésie anglaise au mouvement surréaliste et Harry pouvait l'écouter parler pendant des heures. Sa fascination augmentait doucement sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Durant ses soirées, Harry oubliait parfois qu'il était et qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se tenir en face du meurtrier qui avait assassiné sans pitié ses parents et ses amis. Il avait du mal à voir le « jeune » homme au charisme dévorant comme son ennemi.

Il fallait dire que Voldemort faisait des efforts pour cela. Il se comportait avec Harry de façon on ne peut plus amical et le faisait même parfois se tordre de rire.

Si cela s'était arrêté là, Harry aurait été heureux, il aurait presque pu supporter les coups de neuf heures. Mais il y avait d'autres choses moins agaçantes que le tintement de l'horloge, mais encore plus dérangeante. Par exemple, Voldemort lui posait une question particulièrement compromettante et qui le mettait dans un grand embarras.

Harry évitait toujours le regard de Voldemort. Il ne prenait la liberté de regarder ses yeux noirs que quand ils fixaient autre chose que lui ou quand ils se perdaient dans le lointain et il s'arrangeait pour ne pas croiser son regard plus d'une demi-seconde. Mais des fois, il ne détournait pas les yeux assez rapidement et se retrouvait piégé par le regard envoûtant de Voldemort. Le choc était moins fort et le charme plus diffus que les premières fois mais il n'en était pas moins traître et Harry se trouvait toujours à le regarder comme un parfait imbécile.

Une de ces fois là, Voldemort avait demandé d'une voix douce : « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? », un exemple parfait des questions dérangeantes cités plus haut. Harry avait été incapable de répondre mais s'était senti rougir abominablement. Voldemort avait souri mais n'avait pas réitéré sa question.

Une autre fois, il lui demanda pourquoi il évitait toujours son regard. Harry avait répondu qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on puisse lire dans son esprit. Voldemort lui dit alors en riant qu'il l'avait déjà fait. Quand Harry, épouvanté, lui demanda ce qu'il y avait lu, il répondit « Rien que je ne sache déjà. » et cette simple phrase réussit à terrifier le Survivant plus que toute autre chose.

Mais le plus troublant restait quand c'était Voldemort le regardait, lui. Il fixait son visage sans un mot, l'expression de son visage totalement indéchiffrable. Bien malin celui qui devinerait ce qu'il pensait. Harry se sentait incommensurablement gêné ; il ne savait pas comment rompre le silence qui s'était installé, et au bout de quelques minutes, il sentait la peau de son cou rosirent comme si le regard de Voldemort invoquait un afflux de sang sous son épiderme. De temps en temps, Voldemort levait la main et l'approchait de la joue d'Harry comme si il allait l'effleurer mais il arrêtait toujours son geste à quelques centimètres du but et laissait ses doigts se promener dans l'air comme si il voulait caresser quelque chose d'invisible.

Ce soir là, c'est ce qui se passa. Mais la main de Voldemort ne stoppa pas. Elle grignotait millimètres par millimètres l'espace entre eux.

_Qu'il me touche ! Qu'il me touche enfin et qu'on en finisse ! _

Au moment du contact, les premiers coups de neuf heures retentirent, comme un strident _NoN ! NoN ! NoN ! _ et Voldemort suspendit son geste comme si ce son le ramenait à la réalité. Il sourit à Harry et partit sans un mot.

Oh, que le Survivant pouvait détester cette maudite cloche !


End file.
